Small engines find many uses in the average household. They are used, for example, in lawn mowers, snowblowers, chain saws, weed cutters and small power generators. It is desirable that the fuel supply from the fuel tank be cut off from the engine when the engine is not in use. This prevents a fuel build-up in the carburetor and possible leakage of inflammable fuel into a garage or basement where the particular appliance is stored. Since liquid fuel expands with heat, any storage in an area which may become warm due to ambient conditions may cause fuel to be forced into the carburetor and cause leakage. A manual fuel shut-off valve may be used but human frailty or lack of knowledge may result in this not being properly operated.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a fuel shut-off valve which closes automatically when an engine is shut off. A further object is a shut-off valve which opens automatically when an engine is turned over in the starting or in operation after starting.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with the disclosure of an embodiment directed to those skilled in the art to enable practice of the invention.